All To Myself
by xKumorigachi
Summary: Highschool Izaya finally finds a human he loves more than the rest. What will he do? IZAYAxOC


**All To Myself - One Shot**

**Orihara Izaya (Durarara!) x OC**

**Language Warning :S**

* * *

><p>"I-I really like you, Izaya-kun!" The high school girl kept her head down, staring at her feet as she waited patiently for his answer. "Please go out with me!" She concluded, bowing down respectfully to the boy she admired and loved so much. He simply smirked a little bit, secretly grinning to himself on the inside. This was too cliché, he thought. This situation, these emotions, this aura; it was all so romantic, so cliché, so perfect. Orihara Izaya loved seeing the different sides to the human emotional span. This was just a situation that he took as lightly as the rest.<p>

Although, he too did not understand certain emotions he possessed. For the cunning teenager, his love for humans was overwritten for his love for another. The girl Izaya had truly fancied wasn't the only one to get confessions and love letters, Izaya did as well, and quite as frequently as she did. After what Izaya had thought to be a long enough silence, he spoke out.

"I'm sorry" The girl knew what was coming; her heart was about to be broken, and he was going to reject her oh so heartlessly. "My heart belongs to someone else" These painful words had crushed her innocent heart, as jokingly as Izaya might've taken her confession. As she looked up to face Izaya, tears rolled down her cheeks. Her emotions, feelings, and thoughts had all come out at once, slightly shocking the human loving Orihara Izaya. This was all so exciting for him.

"You like Keiko don't you!" She shouted at him whole heartedly, crying even more than she was before, "All the guys like her! I'm sick of it!" The girl had taken a step back, trying to support herself from tripping over her own weight.

This situation was awkward to say the least. Orihara Izaya predicted every move, just as he loves to do. As per the usual mind fuck, he continued to love every second of this; seeing the emotions of the heart broken girl in front of him, as he blatantly rejected her, and loved another girl.  
>"So, what you're trying to say is," Izaya started off with a cunning smirk, evil intentions, and a pure love for humans. "You're jealous of her? Kishitani Keiko that is." A slight chuckled ended the question at he was stared at in shock.<br>"You're wrong!" The girl shouted back in pure shock.  
>"I'm right" He retaliated, "You know, I thought you were quite cute..." Izaya smiled slightly at the girl, and took a step forward towards her. His mocking tone of voice irritated her. "But this side of you," Another step, "Is quite..." He leaned down a bit until his mouth was next to her ear, "Disgusting..."<p>

His husky, chilling voice had sent shivers down her spine, and she snapped.

"IZAYA, YOU IDIOT!" The girl had pushed him back as she ran backwards a bit. "YOU AND KEIKO CAN GO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! YOU'RE BOTH HEARTLESS!" She ran away in tears.

Not bothering to even call out her name, or chase after her even the slightest bit, Izaya turned around and walked down the hallway in the opposite direction, trying to find Keiko. In the end, he still loved that weird girl more than any other human. It's not that Izaya didn't have a heart; he most certainly did. It just had not belonged to the girl that had just poured her heart out to him; it was the girl in that classroom, his friend's younger cousin, the school council president, getting confessed to by another guy, the girl he wanted to have all for himself; Kishitani Keiko.

Orihara Izaya approached the closed classroom doors to hear two muffled voices behind it.

"Please! Keiko-san!" He heard a slight hint of hope in that louder male voice. "I really really like you!" His voice got shaky. Izaya chuckled to himself, clasping his hand over his mouth as he listened to the scene he was going to witness with his very eyes and ears. A cunning smirk curved his lips underneath his palm.

"Is that so?" He heard Keiko speak out with her soft voice. Izaya peaked through a gap between one of the windows and a curtain on the inside to see the boy nod. Oh, he knew who that was; that was the vice council president, Kuronuma.

It suddenly went quiet as Izaya stared intently at the situation before him. They were standing out at the front of the classroom, facing each other._ 'This is really cliché...'_ the thought ran through his head. As he watched Kuronuma anxiously wait for her answer, he could see that Keiko could see him at the corner of her eyes. Her eyes widened slightly, and turned back to Kuronuma.

That's right, Izaya was stupid enough to listen to Shizuo's sarcastic and slightly aggressive advice of ignoring Keiko to get her to give him more attention. Well what do you know, it backfired, and now she's been ignoring him better than he's been ignoring her. Izaya sighed and continued to watch what was happening.  
>"Sorry, Kuronuma-san..." he heard a faint whisper from Keiko as she looked up to face her partner, "I think... I think you can do much better than me" Her words had shocked both the boy who had just confessed to her, and the boy who had listened in on that confession.<br>"What?" Kuronuma was completely shocked, "Why would you say such a thing Keiko? Why would you put yourself down like that!"

"Hmm, I wonder about that sometimes as well" She then turned around and looked out the window. Before Kuronuma could say anything to retaliate, Keiko spoke out bravely. "What everyone says is true; I am that cold hearted president; the one who's standards are too high."

"Don't be such an idiot! Even though people say that, they truly admire you, Keiko!" Kuronuma cried, taking a step forwards as Keiko averted her attention from outside the window back to him. Izaya had also wondered why she would say such a thing about herself, especially having that much power over the whole school, but he continued to listen in.  
>"But that's because they don't know me, Kuronuma-san..." Keiko smiled as nicely as possible. "You're a great person, Kuronuma-san, and I think you should go make someone happy with your words. But that person is not me." He already knew that he was rejected, but he wanted to know exactly why, and as if she could read her mind, she answered him. "Even I, myself, do not know where my heart is at the moment..."<br>Izaya's eyes widened; he knew exactly what that meant.

"I see..." Kuronuma stated coldly, "You're a wonderful person, either way, and I hope to get to know you more in our next year and a half here, Keiko-san, so you will accept me as one of the people who know you well" He ended, and before she could reply, he walked out of the room feeling proud. As he walked in the opposite direction of Izaya, he heard Keiko sigh.

As she was dusting off the blackboard erasers, puffs of chalk escaping the fabric with every hit, she had wondered why she didn't know what was happening to herself. At the moment, she was ignoring Izaya, but for some reason, she truly did not want to. Izaya, on the other hand, had been flirting a lot more with other girls than he usually did, and Shinra had even said it was because he liked her, but as much as she analysed the situation, Izaya could never like her. To but it bluntly, she guessed he was just trolling, like he usually does.

"Still ignoring me, Kei-chan?" She looked over to the door to see him leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. Oh, speak of the devil...  
>His dark eyes pierced through hers as he lifted himself off the frame and closed the door behind him with a 'click'. Not knowing what to do, she continued to act as if he was not even there.<br>"Kei-chan"

She continued to clean the dusters.

"Kei"

She placed the dusters on the side of the blackboard.

"Keiko!"

Izaya grabbed Keiko's hands tightly and aggressively and pinned both of them above her head, causing her to look straight up at him, in his eyes. "Why are you ignoring me, Kei?"

She averted her gaze away from his direct eye contact and turned a light shade of pink, "You ignored me first, did you not?"  
>Izaya chuckled slightly, narrowing his eyes on her flushed face. He had caught her, just had she had caught him with that one line. Keiko spoke again, "What does it matter to you, anyway? It's not like y-you care about what I do and don't"<br>'Did she just stutter?' he thought to himself, continuing to stare down at her superiorly. He let go of one of her hands and brought it down to her chin, lifting her head up slightly. "Why were you so nice to Kuronuma? I was expecting more of a show" He completely ignored her, angering her even more.  
>"What's your fucking problem!" Keiko had caught Izaya off guard and pushed him completely off of her. "Why are you acting so selfishly?"<p>

Yes, Izaya did find this selfish of him as well, but even so, he had a feeling deep down that Keiko wanted what he wanted all along; she wanted more.  
>"Because, I can't stand it when you're so nice to other guys. I can't stand it when you give them so much attention. I can't stand it when you completely ignore me" Their positions had swapped and now Izaya had pressed himself up against her, who was pressed against one of the desks at the front row.<br>"W-What?"  
>She was cut off when Izaya had pulled his face inwards closer to hers, putting his lips only an inch away from hers. "I want you" His seductive whisper sent chills down her spine, yet before she could push him off and tell him how wrong this was, she had felt a pair of soft lips crash down onto hers. Her eyes widened as her hands pushed against his chest in shock. He then broke out of their first kiss too suddenly for her to process, "Right here, right now"<p>

The same pair of lips came down on her.  
>"Mmphmm" His grip was too strong. She didn't know what this exhilarating feeling was, the one that was purging through her body with every beat of her heart. She had been confused about her feelings for quite a while now, not knowing whether she wanted or didn't want the company and attention of the mysteriously handsome sly boy in her class. Keiko had already known that heaps of girls had fancied him, and had already disliked her for god knows what reasons they have, and to be honest, she didn't want that, but sometimes she just did give a shit; this was one of those times.<p>

As Izaya's kisses got more passionate, Keiko started to get into it more, moving her lips along with his. She felt the hand that was supporting both of them on the table slide onto her leg and slowly move up into her skirt. Gasping in shock wasn't the best thing to do, since this gave Izaya even more of an entrance and permission to roam her mouth with his adventurous tongue. Massaging his tongue against hers, he heard her let out a small moan, but stopping herself half way. He pulled back less than an inch away from her lips, pondering deeply about this. "Let it out"  
>"Eh?" Keiko panted heavily, resting her hands on his shoulders.<br>"Don't be afraid, we're the only ones here" She knew exactly what he was talking about, but was too embarrassed to admit it for herself. Before she had the guts to say anything, his lips were against hers once again. Suddenly her attention had turned directly to that hand travelling upwards on her leg, into her skirt. As she tried to pushed back again, Izaya pulled her into another breathtaking kiss.

Twitching as his cold yet soft hands rode up into her skirt and placed itself on the thin layer between her bare skin and the fabric naturally called her 'panties', Keiko started to push against his chest, begging him to stop with her actions. Izaya broke the kiss and sighed. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course not! Who would!" Keiko shouted at the poor Izaya in complete fear, turning slightly red as she pushed herself back on the table. "You're impossible to read. I never know what you're thinking..."

She looked scared. For the first time since Izaya has come to this school, the once so confident class president had looked terrified, and of who? Him, of course. Her cowering facial expression was one that had shocked the cunning and sly Izaya, yet intrigued him greatly. He was interested as to the many different expressions she could make.

"Firstly you ignore me, poke fun at me, hate on me..." Keiko muttered looking down at her lap. "Now you say you like me, you're interested in me, you want me. I don't get you, Izaya..." She concluded, looking up at him with teary eyes. He had broken her hard, emotionless shell.

Suddenly, the urge Izaya had had to break her innocence had risen, as he felt his heart get consumed by greed, lust and possessiveness. No way was he going to let anyone else touch this girl but him, she was his and his only, he'd make sure of it tonight.

"You. Come with me." Izaya commanded emotionlessly as he grabbed Keiko's hand and ran out of the classroom, dragging her with him.

* * *

><p>And now i cannot be bothered to write anymore! :) The next part will be a lemon. So, wait for it!<p> 


End file.
